The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style)
YouTube Pictures's movie-spoofs of 1993 Disney and Touchstone Pictures film, Tim Burton's "The Nightmare Before Christmas" It appeared on YouTube on January 30, 2020. Cast: * Jack Skellington - Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom) * Sally - Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Oogie Boogie - Clive Dove (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Lock, Shock and Barrel - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack), Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) and Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Dr. Finkelstein - Jimmy Two-Shoes * The Mayor of Halloween Town - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Santa Claus - Nature Cat * Zero - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) * The Corpse Kid - Harvey Beaks * The Corpse's Parents - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) and Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The Harlequin Demon - Scaredy Squirrel * The Wolfman - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * The Devil - Yang (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Clown with the Tear Away Face - Wubbzy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * The Witches - Misha (Chuck's Choice) and Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) * The Vampire Brothers - Tyler Bowman (Supernoobs), Max Taylor (Dinosaur King), Spencer Wright (Dude, That's My Ghost!) and Zack Freeman (The Day My Butt Went Psycho!) * The Zombie Band - Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents), Rigby (Regular Show) and Foo (Harvey Beaks) * Mr. Hyde - Jeff Randell (Clarence) * The Creature the Under Stairs - Walden (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) * Behemoth - Finn (Adventure Time) * Undersea Gal - Veronica (The Fairly OddParents) * The Cyclops - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * The Withered Winged Demon Girl - Mundi (Doki) * The Mummy Boy - Greg (Over the Garden Wall) * Igor - Sherman (Peabody's Improbable History) * Jewel Finkelstein - Agent Xero (The Modifyers) * Slime Man - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Pajamas Boy - Luke Triton (Professor Layton Series) * Pajamas Boy's Parents - Benson (Regular Show) and Amy Anderson (Supernoobs) * Little Boy with Donald Duck Pajamas - Zeke (Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer) * Little Girl with Mickey Mouse Pajamas - Flora Reinhold (Professor Layton Series) * The Easter Bunny - Flain (Mixels) * The Hanging Tree - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Hanging Skeletons - The Loud House Characters * Bats - Bats (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Shadows - Mixels Characters * Ghosts - Professor Layton Series Characters * Pumpkins - Phineas and Ferb Characters * Creature Under the Bed - Chuck Chicken * Black Cat - Nina (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Frankenstein - Carl the Evil Coackroach Wizard (Yin Yang Yo!) * Medium Mr. Hyde - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Little Mr. Hyde - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Skeletal Rooster - Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) * Caged Bug - Chowder * Snake Eyes - Ruff Ruffman (Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman) * Grim Reaper - Konata Izumi (Lucky Star) * Jack-O'-Lantern - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Old Witch - Claire Foley (Professor Layton and the Unwound Future) * Gate Keeper - Leo (Legend Quest) * Frog - Stanley Griff (Stanley) * Bass Player - Moff (Harvey Beaks) * Bass Player's Shrunken Head - Amy Rose (Sonic X) * Baby Doll - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * Mrs. Claws - Emmy Altava (Professor Layton Series) * Rat - Johnny Test * Three Skeletons - Yumi Yoshimura (Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi), Chloe Park (We Bare Bears) and Lacey Shadows (The Modifyers) * Two Skeletons - Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) and Princess Unikitty (Unikitty!) * Three Bats - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents), Daizy (Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!) and Raven (Teen Titans Go!) * Granny - Sapphire (Steven Universe) * Skeletal Reindeers - Bea Goldfishberg (Fish Hooks), Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) and Staci (Paws and Tales) * The Citizens of Halloween Town - Big City Greens Characters * Sliding Elves - Steven Universe Characters * The Penguins - Fish Hooks Characters * Snowman - Amelia Ruth (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Singing Elves - Teen Titans Go! Characters * Little Elves - Supernoobs Characters * Snowball Elves - The Fairly OddParents Characters * Love Elves - Robin and Starfire (Teen Titans Go!) * Christmas Gathering - Luc Maxwell (Looped), Eric Needkes (Sidekick) and Chuck McFarlane (Chuck's Choice) * Asleep Elves - Matt (Matt's Monsters), Arianna Barde (Professor Layton and the Last Specter) and Chirp (Peep and the Big Wide World) * Big Red Lobster - Star Butterfly (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) * Little Girls with Pajamas - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!) and Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Kid with Pajamas - Fishtronaut * Fat with Pajamas - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Vampire Bear - Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) * Evil Wreath - Chester McBadbat (The Fairly OddParents) * Giant Snake - Todd (Wayside) * Zombie Toy Duck - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) * Jack-in-the-Box - K.O. (OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes) * The Shrunken Head - Marty (ToonMarty) * The Policeman Officer - Coop (Yin Yang Yo!) * The Newscaster Reporter - Melina Whistler (Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva) * Gun-Wielding Robot - Pearlie, Mac Foster (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) and Lina (Yin Yang Yo!) * Elderly Woman - WordGirl * Soliders - Scaredy Squirrel Characters * Military Forces - Unikitty! Characters * Reindeers - Fangbone Characters * Halloween Monsters - Regular Show Characters * Various Scared People - OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes Characters * People of the Real World - Wayside Characters * Santa's Helps - ToonMarty Characters * Other Animals - Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Characters * Puppy - Captain Falmingo * Scarecrow Jack - Dongwa Miao (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) Songs: * "This Is Halloween" * "Jack's Lament" * "What's This?" * "Town Meeting Song" * "Jack's Obsession" * "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" * "Making Christmas" * "Oogie Boogie's Song" * "Sally's Song" * "Poor Jack" * "Finale / Reprise" Trivia: * This is an NTSC spoof. Scenes: * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 01 - Opening Prologue/"This Is Halloween" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 02 - Another End to Another Halloween * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 03 - "Danny's Lament" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 04 - Kitty Went Back to Jimmy Two-Shoes/The Next Morning * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 05 - Danny Stumbles into Christmas Town * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 06 - "What's This?" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 07 - Finding Danny/At Jimmy Two-Shoes' Tower * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 08 - Danny Returns * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 09 - Town Meeting Night/"Town Meeting Song" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 10 - At Danny's Room/At Jimmy Two-Shoes' Tower * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 11 - Experiments/Danny and Kitty Montage * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 12 - "Danny's Obsession" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 13 - Work in Progress/Meet Flapjack, Yin and Lazlo * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 14 - "Kidnap the Sandy Claws" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 15 - Flain? * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 16 - "Making Christmas" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 17 - Nabbed/At Jimmy Two-Shoes' Lab/Nature Cat Falling into Clive Dove Boogie's Gamble * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 18 - "Clive Dove Boogie's Song" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 19 - Big Send-Off * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 20 - "Kitty's Song" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 21 - Christmas Eve Montage * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 22 - Kidnapping/Falling * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 23 - "Poor Danny" * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 24 - To The Rescue/The Final Battle/Back to Business * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 25 - Christmas At Halloween ("Finale") * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 26 - A Happy Ending ("Reprise") * The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style) Part 27 - End Credits Deleted Scenes: * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): "This Is Halloween" * Extended Scene in The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Danny's Experiments * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Singing Finn * Extended Scene in The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): "Clive Dove Boogie's Song" * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Watching Clive Dove Boogie * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Confrontation with Nature Cat * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Clive Dove Boogie's Alternate Identity * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Cricket Green * Delete Scene of The Nightmare Before Christmas (YouTube Pictures Style): Epilogue Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: * Danny Phantom (2004) * T.U.F.F. Puppy (2010) * Professor Layton and the Unowund Future (2008) * The Marvelous Adventures of Flapjack (2008) * Yin Yang Yo! (2006) * Camp Lazlo (2005) * Jimmy Two-Shoes (2009) * Wander Over Yonder (2013) * Nature Cat (2015) * Happy Tree Friends (1999) * Harvey Beaks (2015) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * Scaredy Squirrel (2011) * Breadwinners (2014) * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! (2006) * Chuck's Choice (2017) * The Buzz on Maggie (2005) * Supernoobs (2015) * Dinosaur King (2007) * Dude, That's My Ghost! (2013) * The Day My Butt Went Psycho! (2013) * The Fairly OddParents (2001) * Regular Show (2009) * Clarance (2013) * Adventure Time (2010) * The Loud House (2016) * Doki (2013) * Over the Garden Wall (2014) * Peabody's Improbable History (1959) * The Modifyers (2007) * Professor Layton and the Circus Village (2007) * Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box (2007) * Professor Layton and the Last Specter (2009) * Professor Layton and the Eternal Diva (2009) * Professor Layton and the Miracle Mask (2011) * Professor Layton and the Azran Legacy (2013) * Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Substerranean Summer (2017) * Mixels (2013) * Phineas and Ferb (2007) * Chuck Chicken (2015) * The ZhuZhus (2016) * Gravity Falls (2012) * Chowder (2007) * Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman (2006) * Lucky Star (2007) * Camp Lakebottom (2013) * Legend Quest (2017) * Stanley (2001) * Sonic X (2003) * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018) * Johnny Test (2005) * Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004) * We Bare Bears (2015) * Unikitty! (2017) * Teen Titans Go! (2013) * Steven Universe (2013) * Fish Hooks (2010) * Amphibia (2019) * Paws & Tales (2001) * Big City Greens (2018) * Looped (2016) * Sidekick (2010) * Matt's Monsters (2008) * Fangbone (2014) * Peep and the Big Wide World (2004) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015) * The Mighty B! (2008) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003) * Fishtronaut (2009) * Bobby's World (1990) * Wayside (2005) * OK K.O. Let's Be Heroes (2013) * ToonMarty (2017) * Pearlie (2009) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004) * Captain Falmingo (2006) * WordGirl (2007) * Fangbone (2014) * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (2001) Movie Used: * The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) Category:YouTube Pictures Category:YouTube Pictures Disney Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Halloween Movies Category:YouTube Pictures Christmas Movies Category:Halloween Movies Category:Christmas Movies Category:Tim Burton Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas movies Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoof Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movie-Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Movies Spoofs Category:The Nightmare Before Christmas Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs